Alexis Castle: Baby Gone
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: While visiting Castle and Beckett in New York, Alexis and Conner help investigate the murder of a single mother and the abduction of her baby. Castle does not approve of Conner dating his daughter. Beckett discovers she is pregnant with her and Castle's first child.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Beckett sat in her officer at the 12th Precinct. Alexis walked into the office, carrying a paper bag, and closed the door.

"Okay, Kate," Alexis said. "I brought the stuff."

"Just say pregnancy tests," Beckett said.

"So you really think you're pregnant?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I've missed my, time of the month," Beckett said.

"I'm 25," Alexis said. "Just say period."

Beckett and Alexis waited in the restroom while the first pregnancy test was sat on the sink. Alexis took time while Beckett paced back and forth.

"Has it been two minutes yet?" Beckett asked.

"Ten more seconds," Alexis said. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

Beckett looked over at the pregnancy test. It was positive.

"It's positive," Beckett said.

"Okay," Alexis said handing Beckett the second test.

As Beckett and Alexis waited, Beckett sat on the floor crisscross.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"I'm 40-years-old," Beckett replied. "I've done a lot of things in my life, but I've never been pregnant. What if I am pregnant? I don't know how to be pregnant. I don't know how to give birth."

"Kate," Alexis said. "Stop worrying. Everything is going to be okay."

Alexis looked at her watch.

"It's been two minutes," Alexis said.

"Can you look for me?" Beckett asked.

Alexis looked at the pregnancy test and then at Beckett.

"It's positive," Alexis said.

Beckett stood up and looked at the test.

"It is," Beckett said. "I'm pregnant."

Beckett smiled at looked at Alexis.

"I'm pregnant!" Beckett cheered. "I'm going to be a mother!"

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Alexis cheered.

Alexis and Beckett shared a hug.

"I can't believe it," Beckett said. "I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Conner sat on the couch in the living room of Castle and Beckett's apartment. Castle came downstairs and looked at him.

"So, Conner," Castle said as he sat next to him. "You are dating my daughter."

"Yeah," Conner replied.

"Tell me, Conner," Castle said. "When's your birthday?"

"April 24, 1992," Conner replied.

" So you're 26," Castle said. "A year older than my Alexis."

"Yes, sir," Conner replied.

"Alexis is my baby girl and you better be treating her right," Castle said.

"Honestly, Richard," Martha said as she came downstairs. "Stop terrifying the poor kid."

"I'm not terrifying him," Castle said. "I'm just calmly explaining to him that he needs to treat my daughter with the utmost respect."

"I am pretty terrified," Conner said.

"Such a kidder," Castle said as he patted Conner on the back.

Castle's phone began to ring.

"That would be the wife," Castle said.

Castle, Beckett, Alexis, and Conner arrived at a crime scene in Central Park. Lanie was already examining the body of a female victim next to a baby stroller.

"What do we have?" Beckett asked.

"Female victim," Lanie replied. "Looks to be in her early 30's. Due to the presence of the strolled and the stab marks on her back, the killer stabbed her in the back and took the baby."

"That's horrible," Conner said.

Ryan and Esposito walked over to them.

"What do we have here?" Ryan asked.

"Victim was stabbed in the back and the killer made off with the baby," Lanie replied.

"Hey, Kevin," Conner said.

"Little Cousin Conner," Ryan said. "You're not so little anymore. What are you, 22?"

"26," Conner replied.

Conner and Ryan shared a hug.

"Let's save the family reunion for later," Beckett said. "We have a murder/child abduction case on our hands."

"Way to kill the moment," Ryan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lanie and Beckett stood in the examination room looking at the female corpse.

"Her fingers are too damaged to do fingerprints," Lanie said. "So I sent a hair follicle to the lab to determine the identity."

"I'm pregnant," Beckett said.

"What?" Lanie asked.

"I'm pregnant," Beckett repeated.

Lanie cheered and gave her best friend a hug.

"Have you told Castle yet?" Lanie asked.

"No," Beckett replied. "I'm going to tell him today. Right now, only Alexis knows. You can't tell anyone yet."

"Tell anyone what?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito walked into the room.

"Beckett's pregnant!" Lanie shouted.

"Lanie!" Beckett shouted.

"Sorry," Lanie said. "It slipped."

"Castle doesn't know yet," Beckett said. "Do not tell anyone."

Ryan held up the results.

"Victim's name is Myra Bennington, aged 34," Ryan said. "She has a 6-month-old daughter named Aisha."

"Who's the father?" Beckett asked.

"Aisha was conceived via sperm donor," Esposito replied. "She has no legal father."

"How horrible," Beckett said. "She won't get to see her baby grow up. Does she have any family?"

"Her mother," Ryan replied. "Sara Bennington."

Alexis, Conner, Castle, and Beckett stood in the living room of Sara Bennington's apartment, while Sara sat on her couch crying.

"I can't believe Myra is gone," Sara sobbed. "I just spoke to her this morning. How's Aisha?"

"We're afraid whoever killed your daughter abducted your granddaughter," Alexis replied.

"No!" Sara sobbed. "This can't be happening. I can't lose my grandbaby too!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Bennington," Beckett said. "We're searching for your granddaughter. We'll need any recent pictures of her."

Sara got a picture out of her wallet and handed it to Beckett.

"This was taken last week," Sara said.

"Do you know of anyone who had it out for your daughter?" Conner asked.

"Aisha's biological father, Tyson Younger," Sara replied. "He came by Myra's apartment the other day while I was over for lunch. He demanded to see the baby."

"I thought it was an anonymous sperm donation," Castle said.

"It was," Sara said. "But Tyson recently decided to track down all of his biological children, so he hired a PI. When Myra refused to let him see Aisha, he said she made a huge mistake and that he would see his daughter no matter what the cost."

After questioning Sara, Beckett, Castle, Alexis, and Conner arrived at the apartment of Tyson Younger.

"Okay," Beckett said as she got out her gun. "Let's do this."

"I've got you backed up," Conner said.

"Tyson Younger!" Beckett shouted. "NYPD! Open up!"

There was no reply, so Beckett kicked the door down. Beckett, Castle, Conner, and Alexis stormed into the apartment and searched it. Tyson was nowhere to be seen. Castle then discovered a note on the table.

"Kate!" Castle shouted. "I think he's on to us!"

Beckett walked over to the table and picked up the note.

"Nice try, coppers," Beckett read aloud. "You will never catch me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alexis and Conner sat a table in the break area on the 12th Precinct doing some research on Alexis's computer.

"Okay," Alexis said. "I've located one of Tyson's biological daughters. Her name is Amy Poland, she's 19, and she found Tyson via _Facebook_. We should question her."

"Okay," Conner said. "Also, I've decided to stay with my Kevin for the remainder of our time in New York."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Your dad doesn't like me," Conner replied.

"That's not true," Alexis said. "Why would you say that?"

Meanwhile, Castle and Beckett sat in Beckett's office.

"Richard," Beckett said. "I wanted to tell you something while we're alone."

"What is it, Kate?" Castle asked.

"I'm…" Beckett started to say before Alexis stormed into the office.

"I've found something," Alexis said. "Actually someone. Amy Poland. She's one of the many people conceived via Tyson Younger's sperm. She's been in contact with him for a year."

"I'll send Ryan and Esposito to question her," Beckett said, walking out of the office.

Alexis closed and locked the door.

"We need to talk," Alexis said.

"About what?" Castle asked.

"Did you scare Conner?" Alexis asked.

"I was just messing with him," Castle said.

"No, you weren't," Alexis said. "You're doing what you always do whenever I date someone! You don't approve of Conner, so you're trying to scare him off!"

"Lower your voice please," Castle said.

"No!" Alexis shouted.

"Alexis," Castle said. "I just don't think you should be dating him."

"Who should I be dating?" Alexis asked angrily. "Huh! Someone who's very rich!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Castle said.

"I love him!" Alexis shouted. "I really love him!"

"Are you having sex?" Castle asked.

"Yes!" Alexis shouted. "Conner and I have been having sex!"

"I'll kill him," Castle shouted.

"Dad!" Alexis shouted. "I am 25-years-old! I love Conner! It's none of your business if I have sex with him! As a matter of fact, we did it last night on your couch!"

Alexis opened the door to see a bunch of people standing outside.

"Hello," Alexis said in an embarrassed tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ryan, Esposito, and Conner rode in a squad car towards Amy Poland's apartment.

"I can't believe Alexis blurted out that she and I had sex on Mr. Castle's couch," Conner said. "Now Mr. Castle is going to kill me for sure."

"Castle is not that bad," Ryan said. "He's just protective of his daughter."

"Yeah," Esposito said. "He'll kill for her."

"Dude!" Ryan shouted as he punched Esposito in the arm. "No scaring my cousin!"

Ryan reached back and ruffled Conner's hair.

"Don't do that," Conner said.

Ryan, Esposito, and Conner sat in Amy's living room questioning Amy.

"Yeah, I found Tyson on _Facebook_ ," Amy replied. "But he creeped me out, so I cut off all contact with him. My heart goes out to the victim and I hope you can find the baby."

As they exited the elevator, Ryan and Esposito walked down the hall while Conner walked into the break room. As he entered, he saw Castle waiting for him at the table.

"Hello, Conner," Castle said.

"Mr. Castle!" Conner shouted. "I'm in love with your daughter and you will not scare me off! You can hate me all you want, but I will not leave Alexis!"

Castle stood up and Conner backed away.

"Please don't kill me!" Conner pleaded.

Beckett walked into the break room.

"Castle?" Beckett asked annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," Castle said. "I give you my blessing to date my daughter."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle," Conner said.

Castle walked over to Conner and patted him on the back. Conner then found himself giving Castle a hug.

"Okay," Beckett said. "I guess this is the time to tell you that I'm…"

Ryan and Esposito ran into the room.

"Guys!" Ryan shouted.

"Oh, come on!" Beckett whined.

"We just got word from…"

"No!" Beckett screamed. "I have been trying to tell Castle all day and I keep getting interrupted! So everyone just shut up so I can tell Castle that I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" Castle asked.

"Surprise," Beckett said.

Castle and Beckett embraced and kissed.

"Okay," Esposito said. "Tyson has been taken into custody."

"And the baby?" Beckett asked.

"The baby has yet to be found," Ryan replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Castle and Beckett sat in the interrogation room with Tyson.

"Alright, Tyson!" Beckett shouted. "Where's Aisha?"

"She's somewhere safe," Tyson replied.

"Where is she?" Beckett repeated.

"Somewhere safe," Tyson repeated.

"We're not playing this game!" Beckett shouted as she stood up and grabbed Tyson by the shirt collar.

Tyson kicked Beckett in the stomach. Beckett held her stomach in pain and sat on the floor.

"Kate!" Castle screamed.

Castle stood up and punched Tyson in the face.

"You idiot!" Castle screamed. "She's pregnant!"

Castle helped his wife up.

"Castle," Beckett cried. "The baby."

"It's okay," Castle said softly. "We'll get you to the hospital."

At the hospital, Beckett lied down in a hospital bed while Castle sat at her side holding her hand.

"It's going to be okay," Castle said softly.

"No," Beckett cried. "No it's not. If our baby is dead, I'll never forgive myself. You know, I never knew I wanted a baby. But the moment I found out I was pregnant, I began thinking of baby names, nursery colors, holding the baby in my arms."

"Hey," Castle said softly. "It's okay."

"I even started looking into colleges for our baby," Beckett said.

"Colleges?" Castle asked.

"I know," Beckett said. "I'm weird."

A female doctor entered the room.

"Kate Beckett Castle?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Beckett replied.

"We got your results back," the doctor said. "Your baby is fine."

"Oh, thank God," Beckett said.

"Now you do have high blood pressure," the doctor informed her. "And because of your age and for the baby's sake, you need to take it easy during your pregnancy. You know, a stress-free environment."

"I'm a Police Captain," Beckett said. "And I'm married to this guy. My whole life is a high-stress environment."

"Hey!" Castle said.

"I'll go get you checked out," the doctor said as she left the room.

"I guess I'll have to take some time off," Beckett said. "I want this pregnancy to go well."

"It will," Castle said, giving his wife a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Conner and Alexis watched from the two-way mirror as Ryan and Esposito interrogated Tyson.

"You're lucky Beckett's baby is okay!" Ryan shouted.

"Now tell us where Aisha is!" Esposito shouted.

"She's somewhere safe," Tyson said.

"You are facing the death penalty!" Ryan shouted. "If you tell us where Aisha is, then you will just be sentenced to life in prison!"

"I doubt you have that decision," Tyson said.

"That's it," Conner said. "I've seen enough."

Conner stormed into the interrogation room, grabbed Tyson, and held him against the wall.

"Conner!" Ryan shouted.

"Where is Aisha?!" Conner screamed. "I will crush your throat! Don't think I won't!"

Ryan ran over and grabbed his cousin.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted. "No! That is not okay! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting a confession out of him!" Conner shouted.

Conner pushed Ryan aside and lunged at Tyson.

"Fine!" Tyson shouted. "I'll tell you where she is!"

Within ten minutes, Conner, Ryan, and Esposito stormed into an apartment where a middle-aged woman was cradling baby Aisha in her arms.

"NYPD!" Ryan shouted. "Hand over the baby!"

Later at the station, Ryan carefully handed the baby to Sara. Sara cradled baby Aisha in her arms.

"Hello, my little grandbaby," Sara said. "You're mother was a wonderful woman. I'm going to make sure you know who she was."

Ryan walked out of the room and over to where Alexis and Conner were standing.

"Conner," Ryan said. "I need to speak with you."

Conner followed Ryan into an empty office.

"What you did in that interrogation room is against protocol!" Ryan shouted. "I will not be telling your boss, but be careful!"

"Yes, Cousin Kevin," Conner said.

Ryan patted Conner on the shoulder.

"Now go be with your girlfriend," Ryan said.

Conner walked out of the office to see Alexis standing there.

"Eavesdropping?" Conner asked.

"A little bit," Alexis replied.

Conner and Alexis walked towards the elevator.

"My dad wanted to make up for the way he's been acting," Alexis said. "Have you ever seen _Wicked_?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alexis and Castle sat on the couch.

"Did you and Conner enjoy the show?" Castle asked.

"We sure did," Alexis replied. "Thanks, Dad."

Castle looked at his daughter.

"You have become a beautiful young woman," Castle said. "When did you grow up?"

"I don't know," Alexis replied.

"I can't believe you're going back to Santa Barbara tomorrow," Castle said.

"I know," Alexis said.

Castle stood up and picked up two laser guns.

"Laser tag for old time's sake?" Castle asked.

Alexis smiled and grabbed her laser gun.

"You're going down!" Alexis exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Conner and Ryan sat in a café eating dinner.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier," Ryan said.

"It's okay," Conner said.

"I know you live in California, but you are my cousin," Ryan said. "I'd like for us to see each other more often."

"I'd like that too," Conner said. "Which is why I'm inviting you, Jenny, and the kids over to Santa Barbara for Thanksgiving."

"I'll talk to Jenny," Ryan said as he smiled at his cousin.

The next night, Alexis and Conner waited for their plane by the gate at the LaGuardia Airport.

"I can't believe our flight was delayed," Alexis said.

"It's times like this when I wish Tyler was here," Conner said.

"Why is that?" Alexis asked.

"So we could fly on his personal plane," Conner replied.

A female flight attendant walked up to them.

"Alexis Castle and Conner Ryan?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes," Alexis and Conner replied.

"Come with me," the flight attendant said.

Alexis and Conner followed after the flight attendant.

"What did you try to sneak past security?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing," Conner replied. "I swear."

Alexis and Conner followed the flight attendant out of the airport, onto the runway.

"Are we being kidnapped?" Conner asked.

"Yes," the flight attendant said sarcastically. "I'm kidnapping you. That's my whole evil plan."

The flight attendant led Alexis and Conner to a familiar looking private jet. Alexis and Conner smiled at each other.

"Tyler's private jet!" Conner cheered.

"Enjoy your flight," the flight attendant said.

As the plane took off, Alexis and Conner lied down in each other's arms on the airplane sofa.

"I could spend the whole five and a half hours like this," Conner said.

"Fine with me," Alexis said.

"I'm never flying coach again," Conner said.

"It can't always be a private jet," Alexis said.

"I know," Conner said. "I honestly don't care what we fly, just as long as I'm with you." 

After a long flight, Alexis and Conner exited the airport to see Tyler waiting for them.

"You're back!" Tyler cheered.

"My best friend!" Conner cheered.

Conner hugged Tyler tightly.

"Oh, thank you for sparing us the horrible time of coach!" Conner cheered.

"Conner," Tyler said. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Conner said, letting go of Tyler.

As Tyler drove, Alexis and Conner told them about their time in New York.

"And I missed the whole thing," Tyler said disappointed.

"It's okay," Alexis said. "My dad is coming to visit for Thanksgiving. You'll be able to meet him then."

"Is he as excited to meet me as I am to meet him?" Tyler asked.

"Well," Alexis said. "Let's just say he has strong opinions about you wanting to be the next Richard Castle."

Tyler nervously gulped.

 **THE END**


End file.
